Scenes in motion can be captured and recorded using a variety of devices ranging from state-of-the-art professional video cameras used in television and movie-making to simple cameras on cellular telephones. Some of the devices that can be used to capture motion pictures, including digital camcorders and digital cameras, also allow storing the captured images in digital format including the moving picture experts group (MPEG) format. Depending on device capabilities and user settings, a camera can capture and store both audio and video. The recorded information is automatically stored in digital format and can be easily transported to secondary devices including hard disks in computers using various wired or wireless communications protocols such as bluetooth or universal serial bus (USB) based devices.
Video editing software, such as iMovie HD 6.0.1, provides a user in possession of a large repository of video clips with non-linear editing techniques to edit raw footage. Such editing includes cutting segments of the footage, re-arranging segments of the same video clip, re-arranging and combining segments of multiple video clips, and categorizing segments of video clips by associating keywords to one or more segments. Software manufacturers regularly add features to the software so that the software is simple to operate for an average user, while providing a near-professional quality to the finished video.